Media and other content is often delivered to requesting devices (e.g., mobile or other user devices) over a network via or from network edge caches. Typically, a content provider or other network component utilizes cache controllers and associated algorithms to determine the content delivered to user devices that should be cached, such as content that is predicted to be popular, viral, and/or often requested by user devices. Therefore, when a user device requests delivery of a popular piece of content, the content provider, via the network edge cache, is able to quickly respond and deliver the requested content to the user device from the network edge cache that is proximate to the requesting user device.